You Just know
by Akuma Youkai
Summary: Kagome's father forces her to come live with him after getting her into a school for the arts. There she meets new friends, finds herself, and discovers what love truly is.
1. Woah oh what a beginning

**KAGOME**

I couldn't believe that my mom was making me spend my senior year with my dad. She was making me move to another town, another school, another life, for my last year o high school. Parents are so cruel. My names Kagome's Higirashi and I'm moving and my little brother is coming with me.

My parents divorced when I was 10 and I don't really get to see him, so now when I'm 17 and the only thing that he knows about me is that my favorite color is green. He's a wonderful father isn't he? So now I have to leave all my friends behind and go to a new town and school for my last year of school.

Well that's my back story. Right now, I'm sitting on an airplane flying to my dad's house. Sitting next to me is my 11 year old brother Sota who cant wait to see my dad. Of course he cant wait, he's only in like 6th grade. Its not like its hard to make friends for him. This whole thing is an adventure for him.

I looked out the window and sighed for the hundredth time since I got on the plane. I set down the book I had bought in the airport book store. I had picked up a paper back version combo of Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carl. I had never read it but always ment to. I figured since I'm going to a new place where I don't have any friends, that I might as well have something to do.

I picked up my digital camera and started snapping picturing of the clouds outside the window. The reminded me of mountains of snow. In my imagination I could almost see a fantasy scene forming in front of me. For a second I had hoped a dragon would pierce the clouds. After a few more pictures I set down my camera and checked my watch. We still had half an hour till we landed. I put my head phones in my ears and pushed play.

(Woah Oh by Forever The Sickest Kids)

_I candy coat and cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath. _

_It's been a long time. _

_It's been a long time.A thousand faces looking up at me _

_hands are pointing ceiling oh what a feeling._

_I've got friends in highly low places_

_I'll stand up push it and push it up, can't afford to lose now._

_I've got friends in highly low places_

_I'll go inside when I wanna party, grab a girl and dance _

_(don't touch me)._

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all_

_Girl, who taught you how to move like that?_

_At this pace your at you're going way to fast_

_.I, I saw you from across the room_

_It's me versus every guy it's your choice you choose._

_I've got friends in highly low places_

_It's been a long time, it's been a long time_

_and maybe baby you can rise above the rest and meet me yeah_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all_

_You're worth losing my self esteem_

_Your clever words mean nothing more to me than a lot I've heard in a movie_

_You're worth losing my, losing my, losing my self esteem_

_You're not worth putting myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all_

The stupid seat belt light kicked on as the song was ending. The captain came on the loud speaker to tell us to turn off all out devices that we had used during the flight. This irked me since I only got one song in. I did as I was told and put everything I had out into my canvas bag that was light and dark gray stripped with purple stars. I kept out my book though and kept reading until Sota started to get even more excited.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Now here is where I'm going to explain something's that irk me about my dad. Well you see, we landed about half an hour ago and got our bags fifteen minutes ago and my dad is no where in sight. I am now sitting in a chair in the airport waiting for my father to show up. Sota is looking around excited.

"Where is he Kagome?" asked my brother.

"Don't know Sota, maybe he forgot." I grumbled.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Well it seems that's what's happening."

I leaned back in the chair and looked down at my cloths. I was wearing a band t-shirt I had picked up and my favorite jacket. It was black with a hot pink stripes across the front and little paw prints on the back. The inside of the hood was hot pink. My jeans were torn at the bottom because girls jeans are never the right height for me. I may be a size 5, but I am not tall enough to be one. And to complete it all, my favorite vans were on my feet.

We sat in the air port another 15 minutes until a man that I recognized came running up to us out of breathe. He had short black hair, just like my brothers, and brown eyes like mine. He leaned over huffing, and I just waited, staring at him.

"I am sooo sorry that I am late guys." he said once he could talk.

"Its ok dad." said Sota.

"Yeah just great. Cause everyone loves sitting in an airport." I said sarcastically.

"Its good to know that at least one of you is happy to be here." he countered to me. I just rolled my eyes, stood, grabbed my bags and followed him out of the airport.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

We pulled up to the house that I would be living in for the next year. Right now I was cursing myself for having a summer birthday. I wouldn't be 18 till July 29th, so until then I had to listen to my parents.

The house was a Victorian style house. It was painted sky blue with white trimmings and shutters. It was way to large for one man to live in by himself. The house had a porch that wrapped around the whole thing. The yard was huge. It surrounded the house and expanded far back. We pulled into the paved driveway and stopped before the large barn that was converted into a garage. I looked around as I got out and thought that I would have enjoined this place if it wasn't my prison for a year.

I got my bags that I had brought with me out of the car. My mom was sending the boxes that I had packed up back home here in a moving van. I had to wait a few days till they got here so I could make whatever room my dad gave me something I could live in.

My dad helped me carry my 3 bags up to the room. Sota's was just off the landing, on the same floor my dad's was. More door lined the hallway. One was my dad's office, another a bathroom, and the rest were guest bedrooms. My dad took me up another set of stair to the attic. The room was huge. My dad had gutted the whole thing and made it into my own suite in the house. I had my own bathroom and the room was already painted a green I could deal with. I had a nice queen size bed on the far wall and a walk in closet. The room kind of reminded me of the room in Hook that the kids stay at. I had a balcony for my private use. There were plants in my room and a few pictures, but it would need my own personal touch.

I bet your all wondering how my dad could afford such a large house and everything. Well my dad started his own law firm way back when. He built it from the ground up. Him working long hours is what really broke my parents up, him not ever being home. Well now a days, his firm is the best. He now hired people to do all the pain staking work that he use to do. So now he gets to spend his money that he makes buying and restoring places like this one.

By the time I unpacked what I brought, and seemed to settle in, it was 10pm and I still hadn't eaten dinner. My dad had gotten pizza but I didn't want to go down. I had gotten a shower and put my favorite pj's on. I wore the pj pants that I stole from my ex boyfriend and a baggy t-shirt. I love these pants. Hey the guy may have been a jerk but his mom sure does know hoe to pick out nice cloths. I'll explain some other time about he who must not be named. I'm over him and all but something's aren't meant for civil conversations. I plugged my I-pod into the wall so it wouldn't die and hit play. I fell asleep listening to music.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So, I "moved" here back on Wednesday and now today's Sunday night. I start school in the morning and I bet you all can guess how excited I am. I get to start my senior year at some new school and they already have been in school for 2 months. Thanks dad for this.

I found out that I'm not going to some normal high school where I do normal school work. My dad used his money and what not and got me into the high school of my dreams. it's a high school that helps you with your music, your art, your drama. Its like what I always wanted to do. I'm gonna love going to this school but I'm not telling my dad that. I plan to do something with music when I get older so this school is perfect. The schools called The A.K.A. Academy for the Arts. Weird name but it's a cool school.

(((((((((())))))))))))

My dad dropped me off in front of the school and I just stared at it. It was huge, like everything else was in the town. My dad promised to buy me a car or something soon so I wouldn't be driven to school everyday by him.

I looked around at everyone and wondered if I fit in. I looked down at my cloth and hoped. Today I wore the new top I had bought before I moved. It was a dark grey with a pocket over my left breast. It was loose fitting and I liked it. I had on my favorite pair of jeans and my lucky vans. I carried the same bag I had on the flight. I had straightened my hair out and parted a little off center. I had put on some light makeup, I'm not much of a makeup person so I just do a little.

So I could only hope that I looked okay my first day of school. I walked past everyone and went inside, found the main office to get my schedule, and then wandered around trying to find my first classroom.

This school was so weird. They had this thing called block scheduling so I only had four classes this semester and I had four the next. My first class was normal enough though. I had Language Arts 4, and then I had Drama, Study Hall, Singing class, Lunch, and then Art. LA4 was the only class that seemed normal.

I was forced to introduce myself to the whole class but none of them seemed to care so I'm not really going to tell you what happened in there. It wasn't anything special. No one jumped on me to be epic friends and I just paid attention the whole time. All the kids in the class seemed like normal kids and nothing what I expected from a school like this. So 84 minutes later I was done.

Now Drama class was a whole another story. This was the class that I kind of wished that my dad hadn't of pitched so much money in for. The kids in this class all had money, you could just tell. The class was in the PAC, later I found out it stood for Performing Arts Center and everyone was sitting in the seats in front of the stage. I had gotten lost trying to find the place so I walked in late.

I walked up to the teacher as someone was getting off the stage. They had been singing when I walked in and I kind of was a little loud with the door so everyone was looking at me. My teacher turned out to be a demon that is unexplainable. She was just out of this world. She was to beautiful and had the most amazing cloths. Her hair changed color with her mood I soon learned. Her name was Miss. Kisu.

"Ah Kagome, I was wondering where you had gotten yourself to." she smiled at me.

"Couldn't you have waited another minute before busting in?" screeched a voice said from behind me. It was the girl that had been singing when I had come in.

"I'm sorry…" was all I got to say.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't make up for the half ass audition you just made me do. You owe me more then I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up Kikyo, we were about to boo you off the stage anyway." said a boy with black hair pulled back into a small pony tail. He had on a purple jacket, I gray stripped shirt, jeans and vans.

"And who was talking to you Miroku? " Kikyo asked.

"I felt that I should insert myself. This lovely girl doesn't need to hear your voice in her ear her first day."

I looked between the two wondering if I should say something. I hadn't meant to start something and on my first day. Though I felt better when Miss Kisu had stopped them.

"Now Miroku hush and Kikyo I was going to ask you to leave the stage myself," the rest of the class started to snicker, "I told you that I didn't want you trying out for the lead this time anyway. Your voice isn't right for it."

"But Miss. Kisu….." she seemed defeated. She turned and walked over to a group of girls that seemed to be her friends.

Miss Kisu told me to take a seat anywhere while everyone else auditioned. I have to say they were all really good. Each person had to sing a song of their own choice. They were auditioning for parts in the winter musical. Everyone in the class gets a part and then they hold audition's for the rest of the school. How some of the less rich kids got into this class was for their audition's the years before.

I sat by myself and just watched everyone. No one seemed to want to come up to me so it didn't matter to me.

Half way through the class a boy came in carrying a stack of papers. I wanted to laugh because you could only see two little doggie ears over the stack of papers he was carrying. He walked past me and went straight to the teacher and set the large pile down next to her and walked off to his friends. One of them was the boy Miroku.

When the last person had gone Miss Kisu had stood up to tell everyone that she would be telling them what parts they got tomorrow when that girl interrupted her.

"Miss Kisu isn't everyone suppose to audition? The new girl didn't go."

I paled right on the spot. I had been sitting there thinking that I wouldn't have to go today. The teacher turned around and looked at me, and so did the whole class.

"There's a new girl?" asked the guy with the doggie ears.

"Yeah man, while you were copying scripts, a goddess ran into the room." said Miroku.

"Shut it Monk." said the girl sitting next to him.

"Why don't you all shut it. The new girl needs to go." said Kikyo.

"Now Kagome you don't have to try out if you don't want to."

"Yes she does. The rules of the class is everyone has to try out." argued Kikyo.

I looked around the room at everyone. The doggie eared guy was staring at me kind of dazed. He had long silver hair and was wearing a black hoodie with the school's logo on it, jeans and world industry sneakers. He was kind of cute to say the least.

"I…I wouldn't know what to sing." I managed to say.

"Just sing what you like Kagome." Said Miss Kisu giving in to Kikyo.

I walked up towards the stage and stopped before the stairs. I had no clue what I was going to sing. What does one sing for an audition.

"Want some help?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and it was the dog eared dude.

"Um…help?"

"I could sing with you if you want. The first audition is always the scariest. Sometimes its better if you sing with someone."

"Uhhh…" I knew I sounded stupid. I looked up and noticed that his eyes were a golden honey. He stuck out his hand.

"Inuyasha." he said. I smiled.

"Kagome."

"So Kagome what do you want to sing?" he asked as he walked up the stairs.'

"I don't know…"

"Name a band and or artist."

I thought for a second and shrugged. I didn't like being put on spot like this. He looked me up and down and smiled. He picked up one of the guitar's on stage and started to tune it.

"Its suppose to be her audition Miss. Kisu, not Inuyasha's" complained Kikyo.

"Kikyo I agree with Inuyasha. You may proceed."

I twisted my fingers together as I tried to think of something that he might know. This was so hard. I hate being put on the spot like this.

"What's your favorite band." asked Inuyasha. It was time for Kagome to be Kagome.

"Asking me that is like asking me to choose my favorite flavor skittle." everyone in the class laughed and I smiled to myself.

"Well mine is the green and the red from the original, so now, name a band." man I was starting to like this guy.

"I really don't know." I said.

"Well lets see if you know this song." he said and started to strum.

**(Picture - Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow)**

**(**_**Inuyasha)**_

_Living my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sunshine_

_In 3 damn days'_

_Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl that missed me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_(__**Kagome**__)_

_I called you last night at the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their half hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right_

_I've been waiting on you for a long time_

_Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_I put you picture away'_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_(__**Kagome**__)_

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_(__**Inuyasha**__)_

_It was the same old same how have you been_

_(__**Both**__)_

_Since you been gone my world has been dark and grey_

_**(Inuyasha**__**)**_

_You reminded me of brighter days_

_(__**Kagome**__)_

_I hope you were coming home to stay_

_I was heading to church_

_(__**Inuyasha)**_

_I was off to drink you away_

_(__**Both**__)_

_I thought about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why were living our life this way_

_I found you picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say i want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll changed my ways_

_I just called to say i want you to come back home_

_I just called to say i love come back home_

Everyone clapped…well Kikyo didn't but I didn't really care about her. I blushed a little and smiled.

"Wow.." I heard Inuyasha say. I knew my blush deepened.

The bell rang then so everyone started to gather up their things to head off to the next class. I followed everyone out of class, hoping to ask one of them where the singing class was and I was shocked to watch them all go into the same class. I stood in front of the door wondering if this was the right class.

"The door wont shock you." I heard a voice from behind.

Turning around a boy with long black hair stood behind me. He was a wolf demon. He was wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He smiled at me and reached around to open the door. He was in my drama class. He's gone up and sang a song that I didn't know. I smiled at him and walked inside.

Every single person from my drama class was in here. Later I found out that those two classes always had the same kids together. If you could sing you were in the musical's at school.

The class wasn't all that exciting. I felt like the outcast of everything. I'm a senior walking into a group of kids that already know each other. Everyone already has their cliques and I'm just left out. I was given the songs that I needed to know for the upcoming concert that we would put on. I also found out that I needed to contribute my own song. I could work with someone or be by myself. I had looked around the room a few times during our singing breaks and noticed that Inuyasha guy looking at me and then turn around and talk to his friend Miroku.

I had lunch after singing and I couldn't wait to eat something. I sat down at a table by myself and took out the Alice in Wonderland book and read while I ate.

I went to art after that. The wolf demon and Miroku were in there with me, but just like every other class I sat by myself. The teacher explained everything that we were going to be doing in the class, and set me up with everything I needed. I had to stretch my own canvas and set up a still life. I listened to my I-pod while I worked.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))

My dad picked me up after school and I couldn't wait to get out of there. The only real interaction I had with people was the teachers and that singing thing with Inuyasha. I needed to make myself some friends soon. Man I missed my friends.

"So, how was school?" my dad asked when I got in the car. I just shrugged at him

"Make any friends."

"Nope" I replied.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end first chapter))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Okay so this is my second story and I'm going to see where this takes me. Tell me what you think of this and I'll see if I continue with it. All your reviews with decided whether I continue this story on. Please review and tell me what you think. Also check out my other story Kagome's Story and Inuyasha's Challenge. Thank you.

Review

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	2. Getting Closer

**Kagome**

Alright its day two at this amazing school and well….things are kind of the same. My dad dropped me off in front and just like the day before I just stared at it wondering if I really belonged. Once again I looked at my cloths wondering if it was the right choice. Today I had pulled my hair into a side braid to dangle over my shoulder. I had a small head band in my hair to hold back my bangs. I carried the same bag as before because its my favorite. I had on a simple white t-shirt with stars on it. I wore my black jacket with the black and white strips on the inside of the hood, jeans and my vans again.

I walked in the front doors and just looked at my shoes as I walked. I felt so out of place among these people. I missed my friends at my old school that I was use to. At least back home I wasn't afraid to have fun in public or make a fool of myself. Here I didn't have single person to have my back if something went wrong. I was just alone in a moving sea of heart beats.

Today I sat in LA4 doodling in my note book and half listening to the teacher. It would have been nice to have a friend in this class. I looked around to see if anyone looked friendly enough. I noticed that the girl that had talked to that Miroku guy yesterday was in here, the one that had called him a monk. She was sitting over by the windows and staring out into space. She had on a gray hoodie that looked like it belonged to a guy, jeans and vans. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

I contemplated weather I should go over and say hello or not. I mean come on, how pathetic was I right now? I didn't have a single friend on the second day of school. Everyone here seemed like they were in their own little worlds. Each one of them had a talent that they were great at and they hung out with people that were good at it too. I just wished I could make a friend. The class ended just like the day before, nothing really happening.

After class I put my LA4 book in the locker that I was assigned today. They had forgotten to give me one yesterday. It was in the hallway near the PAC so I was lucky it was on the way to my next class. I walked down to the PAC and there was a sign on the door telling all drama students to go to the music room.

I opened the door to the music room and looked around. Everyone from my drama class was spread out everywhere. Some were playing instruments, a few were in the back room recording studio's we had and a lot were standing around talking. I noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha both had guitars and were talking with a few people.

I put my bag down on the desk I had been assigned and just sat down. I had no clue what was going on. I looked around the room again and saw Inuyasha looking at me. He smiled and waved for me to come over. After taking a deep breath I got up and walked over.

"Come over and meet some people." he said and he lightly strummed the guitar. I remand quiet and looked around at everyone.

"You know I'm Inuyasha, this is Miroku my best bud, Sango Miroku's girlfriend and also the most amazing drummer you'll ever meet. That one is Ayame, she's amazing at a piano. The loser next to her is Koga and he plays a rather pretty good bass." he pointed to each person in turn and each smiled and gave a little wave. I remembered Koga had been the guy that had opened the music room door for me yesterday.

"Kagome." I said and waved shyly.

"Hey your in my LA4 class right?" asked Sango. I nodded.

"Ok great, so now everyone knows each other. So Kagome, grade, age and what do you play?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um…12th, 17, and guitar and piano." I answered in order.

"I swear everyone plays guitar now a day. Now the drums is where its at." said Sango. Everyone laughed and joked around.

"So um…what are we doing in here?" I asked finally.

"Miss Kisu is holding auditions for the rest of the school so we get a free day." said Miroku as he set down his guitar.

"Oh…" was all I said.

"Yeah so right now we can work on our music if we want. No one can record today cause Kinky-ho is in the studio." Said Sango.

"And right now she expects us to keep it quiet out here while she works" Miroku he up his finger's to emphasize work.

"Yeah well, I'm not about to let that happen." Said Inuyasha and he gave a devious smile.

We talked for a half an hour…well they talked, I kind of just stood there and nodded at the right moments. This was just so awkward. I am never good at making friends or being in crowds. Inuyasha kept trying to include me into the conversation. I wondered why he was so concerned with keeping me in it.

"Oh Kagome your audition yesterday was amazing." said Sango.

"Um…thanks." I said shyly.

"No really, I've never heard Inuyasha sound good with anyone."

"Hey!" shouted Inuyasha. Everyone laughed and pushed each other jokingly.

"Hey Kagome watch this." said Sango

She walked over to a drum set and picked up the sticks. She smiled and looked over at the recording studio. This was when I found out how much they hated Kikyo by the way. I mean really, they wanted to mess up while she was recording. She counted off on her sticks and started on the most epic drum solo I have ever watched and heard.

Kikyo, after a few minutes, came storming out of the room in the back steaming mad. She glared at Sango and started to shout at her to stop.

"What," shouted Sango, " I cant hear you?" and she kept on playing.

"Stop banging on those worthless things." she shouted.

"Still cant hear you." Sango shouted back. I was really starting to like her.

This seemed like a common thing around theses guys. I was kind of happy that they were letting me in on some of the fun with messing with Kikyo. Kikyo started to get really mad then and walked over to Sango and took her drum sticks.

"Stop." she growled.

"Its not like I was interrupting s real singer anyway."

"I am a real singing!" shouted Kikyo.

"No, that is a real singer." she pointed over at me. Kikyo looked over at me and glared.

"Her? You cant be serious? The new girl is not a real singer."

"Did you hear her yesterday?"

"I only heard Inuyasha really sing, hers was more like nails on a chalk board."

"Well then those are some beautiful nails." Interjected Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you cant be serious." stated Kikyo as she looked over at him.

"Why cant I?"

"Cause the girl cant sing."

"On opposite day."

I couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha had a really goofy smile on his face and Kikyo was just pathetic. You could tell that she wanted Inuyasha to agree with her. I don't know why.

"She cant."

"On opposite day."

"Stop saying that." she stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

"Stop making me."

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth and your being funny." she sounded like a 5 year old.

"No your saying what you think and I'm saying what I know. I agreed with you anyway. She cant sing, on opposite day."

"Inuyasha why are you being mean to me?" she complained.

"Because he doesn't like you." shouted everyone around me.

"I asked Inuyasha ." she grumbled.

"Well Kikyo…"Inuyasha picked up his guitar and smiled.

"Yes?"

(nevershoutnever - smelyalata)

_I know that I've been dancing around the truth_

_Whoa, tell me what the hell_

_I'm supposed to do_

_And I, I'm a little bit agitated_

Klikyo got angry and knew Inuyasha was making fun of her now. She stomped her foot, threw Sango's drum sticks back at her and stormed back in the back studio rooms.

_With a slight scent of denial_

_**(Miroku)**_

_(Please don't go)_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_I'm calling all the time I know I interrupt_

_But it hurts when I all I hear is you hanging up_

_La da da da da da da_

_I wont try that again_

_**(Miroku)**_

_(Me again)_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_I'm calling all the time I know I interrupt_

_But it hurts when I all I hear is you hanging up_

_La da da da da da da_

_I wont try that again_

Sango smiled and kicked in with playing the drums. I could hear Kikyo screaming in the back room about how mean we were to her. She was having a real hissy fit at 17.

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_**(Koga)**_

_(Hello?)_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Everybody's going to the party_

_and were having a good time_

_And I'm feeling alright tonight_

_With a better judgment_

_Everybody's going to the party_

_and were having a good time_

_And I'm feeling alright tonight_

_With a better judgment_

_Everybody's going to the party_

_and were having a good time_

_And I'm feeling alright tonight_

_With a better judgment_

_A better judgment_

_**(Miroku)**_

_(Please don't go)_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_I'm calling all the time I know I interrupt_

_But it hurts when I all I hear is you hanging up_

_La da da da da da da_

_I wont try that again_

Everyone started laughing and clapped for Inuyasha. Miroku grabbed him and shook him jokingly and laughed. This seemed like a epic win for them. We could still hear Kikyo in the back room crying to her friends about us. And when I say crying I mean it. I really do think that she was crying back there. If she wasn't such a bitch yesterday I would have cared.

"So Kagome, what'd yah think?" Asked Inuyasha smiling at me.

"It was good." I said with a smile back at him.

We talked through the rest of this class and Study hall. We just hung out in there until the music teacher came and then we had to do all that work. I started working out a melody for the song I have to have for the class.

Today I also found out that we were going to be having a field trip in two weeks to one of the middle schools. We were going to perform for the students and show them what they could do if they came to our school. We each had to submit two songs to our music teacher, Miss. Tsuki as soon as we could. We had to make sure they were age appropriate. I had no clue what I was going to sing.

Everyone was really focused on what they were doing now so I sat alone once again in music today. It was fun hanging out with Inuyasha and his friends though. They really were the kind of people you could get use to real easy.

(((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

After class I went to lunch and I sat at a table by myself once again, and just like yesterday I took out my copy of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and started readying. Well I would have read…I took out my copy and picked up a potato chip and nibbled on it. I heard a sound come from the other side of the table and then I was interrupted.

""'Be what you would seem to be' - or, if you'd like it put more simply - 'Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise.'" "

I looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of my. He had set down his tray of food and pulled out the chair. He sat down and smiled. I set my book down and gave him a questioning look.

"That's a good book." he said

"Seems to be."

"So its your first time reading it?"

"Yeah." I said kind of shyly.

"Well keep reading it. You'll like it. I've always found that book a good way to look at life you know."

"What's a boy doing reading Alice's Adventures In Wonderland anyway?" I had to ask.

"Are you kidding, that book is a classic. I shun all who have never made an attempt to read it."

I laughed and he smiled more. I had no clue why I was so comfortable around him or why he wanted to talk to me at all. His friends were all sitting at another table, laughing and joking with each other. I wish I knew what brought him over to sit with me.

I talked to him the rest of lunch, which wasn't very long. He made me laugh and I enjoyed having him around. He questioned me and I questioned him. I found out his favorite color is red, music is his life, and never insult a book until I've read it.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

In Art I continued painting my still life and ignored those in the class. Miroku came over a few times and told me he liked what I was doing. It was like once I became sort of friends with Inuyasha people started talking to me. I gathered that he was really popular around the school and well…monkey see monkey do I guess.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

School came to an end and my dad picked me up from school once again. I really needed my own car. I couldn't be picked up everyday by my dad.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Make any friends?" he sounded so hopeful. I stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah…I think I did." he smiled and drove home.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End chapter 2))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright there is chapter 2. I know its not much but don't worry I'm trying. This is my second story and I'm really hoping to get it going really good. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Also check out my other story, Kagome's Story and Inuyasha's Challenge. Chapter 28 is up on that.

anime-manga lovers - I hope you still like the idea for this story. Please keep reading.

PrincessTimiah - Hope you like this chapter also. Please keep reading.

PurpleTuesday - Hope you like this chapter as well. Please keep reading.

I really would like more people to review. Come on, just click that button and tell me what you think. Don't worry you wont hurt my feelings.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	3. trouble

**INUYASHA**

Its been a week since Kagome's arrived at school….and I just don't know. The first day she was there, and I turned around to see her, it was like time stopped. There stood this raven haired beauty and I just couldn't look away. Her looking nervous just added to her beauty. I had watched as her chocolate brown eyes had moved around the class and how she chewed on her lower lip.

I couldn't stop myself when I had offered to help her with her audition. When she stopped at the steps to the stage I couldn't just let her go up there alone. I was surprised that I would even form a sentence when I spoke to her the first time. When she had turned around and looked me right in the eyes, I felt like I had melted on the spot.

Her nervousness continued when she talked to me and I found it cute. My knees went to rubber when I had given her my name and held out my hand. I knew she wouldn't take it but a guy can hope right?

I tried to look cool and not make a fool out of myself as I picked up the guitar on stage. I was hoping to impress her some how. It was so weird, by just looking at her and hearing her name, I was making a fool out of myself. I was so happy when she chose to joke around a bit, and it felt right being friendly with her.

Now, the whole reason I cant get her out of my head is her voice. I had held my breath waiting for her to sing. The voice that came out of her was angel's. No it was more then angel, it was Kagome. Her name alone sounds like it belongs to an angel. I've never felt like this before. I have demon blood so things like this are once in a life time. I'll explain all of that later though, right now I just want to focus on ….her.

I just cant get her out of my head. She's the girl from my dreams….Yeah I know its suppose to be the girl of my dreams, but she really is in my dreams. I've dreamt about her almost all my life. Seeing her that day was the most amazing thing ever.

So here I am, texting her while I'm suppose to be writing a new song for class.

"Come on man, your never going to have something ready for the Christmas show case if you don't put that phone down." said Miroku as he threw a paper ball at me. Only after it hit me did I look up.

"Did you say something?"

"Dude, put the phone down. You've been glued to that phone ever since she gave you her number."

"Yeah hold on one minute." I said as I replied once again to Kagome's text.

I heard Miroku stand and then a few seconds later my phone was taken away from me. Only then did I finally look at my best friend and I wasn't happy.

"Hey give it back." I stood up and reached for it. He held it behind him and glared at me.

"What is with you?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that took my phone."

"I haven't been able to get you to hear me for a week now. The only person you want to talk to is the new girl."

"Kagome." I inserted.

"Kagome then; she's the only person you have talked to all week. This is the first time we're hung out and I still don't have your attention. Come on dude, what is up?"

"What I cant make new friends?" I reached around him in hopes of getting my phone back. Miroku has always been fast for a human and managed to move out of my reach with my phone.

"Yash, you can make all the new friends you want, shoot I'm friends with all the friends you are. This whole week you've been MIA. What is with you? Are you like in love with this chick?"

I stayed quiet because I couldn't answer that question myself. I mean I know I just met the girl but it just felt like it was, with out a doubt, love at first sight. Its kind of a common thing with demons, and again I'll explain that one later.

"What do you want from me Miroku?"

"I don't believe it…"

"What?" the anger seeped away from me.

"You ARE in love with her."

"W-w-what? That's ridiculous Roku."

"No its not. I mean dude, you have demon blood in you. You've met your one."

"Miroku stop."

"I always wondered if you would find someone in high school. It took you all your life to find a girl. Oh this is great. Have you asked her out yet?" he was smiling at me and he handed me back my phone.

"No, I haven't alright. Besides…why would she want to date me?"

"Well if she's as star struck as you are then she'll look past all your flaws and say yes."

"Remind me again why you're my best friend."

"Our families have known each other since the feudal era dude. We're meant to be best friends, just like you and Kagome are."

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my phone. Kagome had texted back telling me she had to write her song for class and that I was distracting her…in a good way. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Miroku was right and I needed to ask her out. I closed my phone and stuck it in my pocket.

"What? I have your full attention now?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, a song for the show case…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))

_**Monday **_

I walked into the library during sera instead of staying in the music room. I needed to pick up a history book for my last block. I had a history report due in two weeks so I figured I might as well get it out of the way. I was going to walk over to a empty table when I spotted Kagome sitting in front of her lap top. She was using her web came to talk to someone and she looked stressed. I walked over to see if I could help.

"Your kidding right?" I heard her say. As I got closer I saw the other girl on the screen.

"That's what I said when I first heard, but its true. He came up to us himself and asked about you and then said that he couldn't wait to see you."

"Well….ugh I don't even know what to say." I came up to stand behind her.

"Yeah I know….Hey who's that?"

"Huh?" she must have given the girl a really confused looked.

"Behind you."

She looked up over her shoulder and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back down at her. She was just so beautiful. Today she had worn a baggy gray hoodie that had her last name on the back; Higorashi, jeans and a pair of dark gray boots. Her hair was once again pulled into a side braid and a head band to hold back her bangs.

"Eri, I'm going to talk to you later." she said when she turned back to the computer.

"What? He's cute, do you like him? Is he single? Does he have a brother?"

"Bye Eri." she waved at the her friend on the computer, closed out of her web cam and closed her computer. "Sorry about that."

"Its alright."

"Eri doesn't exactly have a filter in her head that tells her not to say something."

"I don't mind."

"So, what's up?"

She stood and started to pack up her things. I watched her hands put her computer in her back. I wondered if I held her hand if they would be as soft as they looked.

"Nothing really, just getting a book."

"Cool."

"So uh, what was going on, you looked stressed." I knew I should have asked but I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh its nothing. Eri's one of my best friends from back home. She was just telling me some of the latest gossip."

The bell rang for lunch then. We walked side by side to the lunch room talking about random things. Miroku had made me promise to sit with everyone at lunch today so I brought Kagome over.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Wednesday**_

Miroku's been nagging me to ask Kagome out. I don't know how I'm going to do it though. I don't even know if she's interested in me. This weekend, everyone is going out to this club and Miroku thinks I should bring Kagome as my date. Its like a triple date with Miroku/Sango and Koga/Ayame.

Kagome came walking into drama class and I thought my heart would stop. Today I was going to try and ask her. She walked over to us and set her things down in the seats in the PAC. Everyone greeted her and she smiled and said hello to all of them.

Over the past week and a half she's really grown to talk to everyone. Her and Sango sit and have there little girl talks and she now knows how to deal with Miroku and his pervy ways. Her and Ayame talk about the piano and Koga just goofs around.

Today we'd gotten our parts for the musical. We are doing the phantom of the opera. Ayame gets to the play the organ for the play and be an extra when needed. I play Raoul, the love interest, Kagome plays Christine, Sango plays Meg, a ballet dancer and Christine's friend. Koga plays the role of the Phantom, no shocker there. The guy really can belt it when he wants to. Everyone laughed when we found out that Kikyo is Carlotta. She's a spoiled Prima Donna. And Miroku plays one of the opera owners.

As class went on and everyone was reading through their scripts and working with people, I pulled Kagome aside. When she looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes I couldn't breathe.

"You wanted something?" she asked when I stayed quiet.

"Uh yeah…," I sputtered, " I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday?"

" Writing songs and video chatting with my friends, Why?"

" Well everyone's going out to this really cool club, and well I was wondering if you know…wanted to go…with me.." he held my breath as I waited.

"Oh…uh.. I don't know Inuyasha."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will be."

She walked around me and walked back over to everyone leaving me there. I walked over a few minutes later and Miroku pulled me aside. I told him what happened and he told me not to give up. He doesn't have to worry because I'm not.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))

_**Thursday**_

Today Miroku and I had decided to tag team her. At the end of the day I waited outside the art room Miroku was in there with her. They both came out and I joined them.

"So Kagome, about Friday…?" Miroku questioned.

"What about it?"

" Well Our dear Half Demon here needs a date and he's chosen you as the lucky girl."

"Is that so?" she said as she looked away from Miroku and up at me smiling.

"That it is Kagome my dear." Miroku said.

"What do you say Kagome? Be my date this Friday." I said as I pushed the door to the outside open.

I watched her smile up at me and then take off running towards the pick up line. Her dads car was waiting. So now I've struck out twice.

"Well that just sucks." stated Miroku. I glared and smacked him upside his head.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Friday**_

I had been inspired last night as I laid in bed. Today was my last chance to try and get a date out of her. We'd sat down at our table at lunch and once again I asked her why she didn't want to go with us.

"I just don't have a good reason to give you." she said.

"Then why not go with me? Do you not like me?" I watched her smirk slightly.

"Me liking you has nothing to do with it." ….so she did like me.

"Then come on, just say yes. If I make for a bad date then I will leave you alone." I watched her smile and looked back down at her food. Alright, I'd had it.

I stood up and took my guitar out of its case. All my friends looked up at me with questioning looks. I walked to the center of the lunch room.

"Can I have everyone's attention." I shouted.

I watched as everyone stopped talking and looked up from there lunches at me. Al right, here it goes.

"I have something I need to get off my chest."

(Trouble by NeverShoutNever)

I started to strum and I looked right over at Kagome. She smiled at me.

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm a addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl, but_

_Even worst I cant stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more..._

_I mean damn what's not to adore_

_I've been playing to much guitar_

_I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times I swear_

_She's going mad..._

_And that cellular -errr_

_Will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear _

I watched as she blushed . Miroku forced her to stand and pushed her out towards me. She looked so embarrassed.

_And,oh-a-oh -a-oh-a-oh_

_Oooh,ooh ohh.._

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her_

_But I surely don't..._

_Because she's so, a,oh,a,oh,a,oh_

_ROCK AND ROLL_

_And out of my league _

_Is she out of my league?_

_Lets hope not._

She was all smiles as I kept singing. This was my last chance so I hope that it was a good smile.

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm so cliché_

_See that word just wears me out_

_It makes me feel like just another boy_

_To laugh and joke about but even_

_Worst i cant stop calling her _

_I love to hear that voice_

_And honestly I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing to much guitar_

_I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular-err will be the death of us _

_I swear, i swear_

_And oh,a,oh,a,oh ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her_

_But I surely don't _

_Because she's so a,oh,a,oh,a,oh _

_ROCK AND ROLL _

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Lets hope not. and oh, a oh, a oh, a oh, oooooh Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh_

Everyone erupted in applause for me. I didn't really care if all the people in our school liked it, I just cared if she did.

"So, what do yah say, Do I have her?"

"Yes." was her answer.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I'm leaving it at this. Hope you enjoy it.

PrincessTimiah - thank you, i hope you like this chapter as well.

anime-manga lovers - i hope you like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the other ones. i may check out your stories if i get time. thank you for the review.

Sin- awwww Sin i lovers you. I hope you liek this chapter too. Happy Belated Birthday buddy.

This chapter is dedicated to Sin and my best friends new baby boy.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	4. Like we use to

**_KAGOME_**

We pulled up in front of the under 21 night club around 8. Inuyasha and Koga dropped us off and went to park the cars while we waited in line. I had hoped that I had dressed nice enough to go out with these guys. I had left my hair out and straight. I had put on a pair of ripped jeans, black boots and a very tasteful purple tank top.

I held my breathe as we stood in line. Ayame and Sango were excited to be out and were glad that I had come along. They both looked great. Ayame had had her hair in pigtails and a flower. She wore a cream colored tank top, skinny belt, leggings and black heals. Sango had left her hair down like mine. She wore a black skirt that had ruffles, white t-shirt that said rock, leather jacket and black heals.

I laughed with them and the line seemed to move fast. Sango kept a hold of Miroku the whole time, so he wouldn't wonder off. As we reached the front of the line, Koga and Inuyasha came up. Everyone behind us complained that we let them in with us. The bouncer asked if we were on the list and Inuyasha gave them his name and they let us right in.

The music was loud and the bodies were hot and sweaty dancing up against one another. We found a table and sat down. After sitting there a few moments, Sango and Ayame wanted to dance….and well I didn't. The club was having different bands play for the night. All locals, anyone could have signed up and gone up there. I kind of just wanted to watch who was playing tonight.

I'll never know how, but those two did manage to get me out on the dance floor. We moved our bodies to the beat and the guys danced with us. All in all I can say that I had a lot of fun….sort of. That was until all my fun came crumbling down.

There was a reason that I didn't want to go out tonight. It had nothing to do with Inuyasha. I really did want to go out with him and right now I'm glad that I did. He's an amazing guy. He isn't all up on me and grinding, he really dances. Koga, Miroku and him each did the dance contest they had held that night. Inuyasha had won and was given $100 and a stuffed dog, which he gave to me.

So yeah, Inuyasha had nothing to do with me not wanting out of my house tonight. It all had to do with what Eri had told me Monday.

((((((((()))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Sango and I had decided that it was time to go to the bathroom and make sure we still looked okay and freshen up. We danced and laughed as we made our way to the bathroom. As we were going around a group of people I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I shouted over the music, but regretted it after.

"Kagome?" shouted a male voice I never wanted to hear again. It was then that I saw who it was.

"Hojo?" I stopped dead in my tracks looking up at him. He had a hat on in hopes that no one would notice him. It took Sango a moment to realize I wasn't with her anymore.

"I thought that I had heard wrong when I was told that you were going to be at a club." he said in my ear as he leaned closer. I leaned back away from him.

"I'm here with my friends." I shouted.

He looked disappointed that I had leaned away from him. Sango came up behind me and looked Hojo up and down and sneered. I knew she didn't realize who he was, so I guess his hat thing was working for him

"Is this guy bothering you Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Not anymore Sango….Not anymore." I shouted back at her and turned to follow her to the bathroom.

I was glad that when we came back that he was gone. Just seeing him ruined my night all together. Why did he have to show up here, tonight, on my first date with Inuyasha.

We sat down at our table and everyone was laughing and having a good time. They all had decided to sit down and order some fries. I wasn't really into talking to anyone anymore. Inuyasha noticed real quick that all the fun was out of me.

"You ok Kagome?" he asked. Before I could answer Sango said something.

"Some guy was hassling her."

"Don't let it get to you Kagome." Ayame said.

"Yeah men are dogs." laughed Sango.

"I recent that in more then one way." said Inuyasha as he glared at her.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I saw Inuyasha smile at me and I smiled back. I always found myself smiling because of him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((()))))))))))

They started to play some slow songs for all the couples that had showed up and Inuyasha being Inuyasha, got me to go out on the dance floor with him. He put his hands on my hips and I locked my hands behind his neck. As we danced I tangled my fingers in his silver blue hair. It was as soft as it looked.

"You know, I'm glad that I came." I said.

"Me too." he whispered into my ear.

I looked up into his honey gold eyes and smiled again. I'll never understand what he does to me, but I just melt with him. I was determined when I came here to not fall for anyone, and look at me. I'm on a dance floor on our first date. No other guy has ever made me feel this way.

"So this means that I'm not as bad of a date as you thought I was going to be?" he asked once we did another round.

"I never thought that it would have been a bad date."

"Really? Just wanted to play hard to get?" he laughed as he looked down at me.

"Maybe." I laughed as well.

We all went back to our table and was having a great time. Inuyasha had turned my night back around. I had great hopes that Hojo had left once he realized I didn't want to see him at all. Inuyasha had reached over and set my hands, palms up, on the table. He used his long claw to draw a light circle in the palm of my hand. I smiled as it tickled.

The next band came up and everyone turned to see what they would be like. All the girls in the club went crazy once they realized who it was. The very famous singer Akitoki Hojo.

"Is that Hojo?" asked Sango very excited.

"Oh my god it is." shouted Ayame.

All the guys at our table sighed knowing what was going to happen. Sango and Ayame squeed and screamed for Hojo as he picked up his guitar and sat on a stool on the stage. He smiled and the girls screamed louder. I had no real reaction.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked into the mike. Naturally all the girls screamed more and he smiled again. "Well that's good to hear. I thought that I would come up here and sing a little for you all."

I pulled my hands back into my lap and tried to make myself feel as small as possible. Inuyasha noticed that I wasn't acting like all the other girls. I wasn't screaming and acting crazy. He asked me if I was ok but I never got to answer.

"Well the song I wanted to play, I've been working on for a while. It'll be out on my next CD. I wrote it for a girl I once knew, who I want to know again…."

He began to strum his guitar and the room slowly started to get quiet. I looked up and saw that he was looking right at me.

(Like We Use To By a Rocket To The Moon)

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

_She can feel my heart,_

_Fell asleep to its beat,_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

_If only I could be in that bed again..._

_If only it were me instead of him..._

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_Fourteen months and seven days ago..._

_Oh, I know you know,_

_How we felt about that night_

_Just your skin against the window..._

_Oh, you took it slow,_

_And we both know..._

_It should've been me inside that car_

_It should've been me instead of him... in the dark_

_Doe he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_

_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)_

_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)_

_It happens all the time- love,_

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you everyday?_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_

_Can you promise me if this is right:_

_Don't throw it all away?_

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things..._

_Like we used to?_

_Oh, like we used to..._

I stood up from my seat and ran for the door. I knew my friends would notice and follow so I kept going down the street. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I had to get away from him. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Eri once I turned a corner into the back ally of the club and waited for her to pick up. It may be midnight but she was still awake.

"Hello?"

"How did he know I was going to be there." I demanded. I stopped walking half way down the ally, near the stage door. I turned my back when my friends turned the corner.

"How did who know you were where?"

"How the hell did He who must not be named know I was going to be out tonight?"

"Wait you saw him already?"

"Yes Eri, he found me already."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Don't be sorry, how did he know?" I demanded once again.

"How should I know?"

"Because I told you before I left where I was going. You're the only one I told cause Yuka and Ayumi cant keep things to themselves."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Everyone now had caught up to me. I turned away from them when they called my name and waited for Eri to answer me.

"…I might have told Ayumi." she said. I hung up on her right there.

I took a deep breathe and turned to face my friends. All of them looked worried about me. I was screaming on the inside at Ayumi for telling that ass where I was. She's suppose to be my friend but she's always thought that Hojo and I should be together.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango

"Its nothing guys." I tried to keep a straight face when on the inside I was so angry.

"You don't seem fine." Koga oh so kindly decided to point out.

"Its nothing…"

Inuyasha stepped forward and blocked everyone out. He looked down into my eyes and I saw the concern there. He was about to speak when the stage door opened. I turned around to see Hojo in his hat again. He looked over at me and smiled.

Sango and Ayame's eyes grew when they saw Akitoki Hojo walk up to me and say my name. I looked away, hoping he would just go away. He had already ruined my night.

"I guess when Eri said you wouldn't talk to be, she was right." he stated.

"Well then you should learn to listen to her. Yuka and Ayumi get things mixed up." I bit out.

"Wait wait woah. What is going on here? Kagome, you know Akitoki Hojo?" said Ayame as she pushed her self around the guys.

"Yeah, how do you guys know each other?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome use to be my girlfriend." Hojo stated. Everyone just looked at me shocked. Even Inuyasha looked shocked.

"Use to being the operative word." I said as I looked back up at him.

"Wish it wasn't use to." he said quietly down at me.

"Yeah well it is." inserted Inuyasha from behind me seeming to be over the shock.

It was then that Hojo acknowledged Inuyasha and I knew he didn't like him one bit. He glared at him and then turned his attention back to me. He didn't like the fact that I had friends that weren't willing to help him here.

"Yes well, I am here for a while and I hope we get some alone time together Kagome. You know…like we use to." He smiled and then turned down the ally. A cab was waiting for him and he drove off.

"Wait, so that song in there was for you?" asked Sango as we started walking out of the ally.

"That explains why you ran out." stated Ayame.

"Guys just drop it." demanded Inuyasha. I smile dup at him. I reached over and linked hands with him. He looked down at me and smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. It felt like he really was saying 'hey I got your back.' We walked back to the cars. Inuyasha and I got in his and Everyone else piled into Koga's.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Inuyasha pulled up in front of my house and turned off the engine. We both just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So….Akitoki Hojo is your ex?"

"Yup…"

"How?" I laughed then.

"I never wanted to date him really. I knew him before he became famous. We've gone to school together since we were in pre school. My friends always thought that we would make a good couple."

"And you never did?"

"I never could see myself with him. I always thought dating him would be awkward."

"And it wasn't"

I could tell that this was a really hard conversation for him and I didn't really get why. I mean, I'm sure that he has a ton of ex's that I'm going to hear about in that school. I didn't really get why my answer's were so important to him.

"Well, we got together when he became famous so we really couldn't go out. I mean, it was awkward in a sense. I mean I knew that I liked him but I didn't know what kind of like it was."

"Oh…so, if you don't mind me asking…what happened?"

"Nine months later he started acting different. I mean, I tried to ignore it. I just always told myself that it was the real him but I knew better. Because I was lying to myself, I was lying to my heart as well. I had thought that I had begun to love him after those 9 months." I went quiet then. It was painful to talk about.

"And…what happened?" he prompt.

"He began to ignore me….." I looked out the windshield. Inuyasha had parked in my drive way. I could see the white barn in the moonlight. "I gave him his space yah know. Soon though….I started to get worried and asked him what was wrong. And a few days I got my answer. He tells me he's re thinking his feelings towards me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah….I asked him if he had figured it out and he told me that he didn't know….so I told him to get back to me when he did know. Tonight was the first time I've talked to him since."

"I know this is personal but…do you still have feelings for him?"

Again I got the feeling that this was important to him some how. It was like my answer would either make him or break him.

"You know what's funny, if you would have asked me that back in July, I would have said yes but now….no."

I watched out of the corner of my eye, him breath a sigh of relief. I smiled to myself then. I just figured he really liked me and that he wanted to make sure that I didn't have feelings for another guy. Little did I know the importance that all of this would have on me.

"So basically, you've given up and he's made up his mind?"

"The boy moved to slow." I watched him smile. I looked at him then and he turned to me.

In the darkness of Inuyasha's car everything seemed right. I felt like my heart went out to him when he looked at me. He reached over and took my hand in his.

"Human guys always move to slow." he stated as if it were a fact.

"Is that so?" I found myself smiling more.

"Yeah, and demon's are way to fast."

"You don't say. And what about half demon's then Inuyasha?"

"Oh, we move just right."

I found myself at peace with Inuyasha. He had me bubbling over with laughter. I hadn't felt this way about a guy…ever. Not even Hojo made me feel like this.

Inuyasha got out of the car and ran around and opened my door. He took my hand to help me out and still held it as he walked me to the door. I took my key out of my pocket and just stood there.

"Well, for the most part Inuyasha, I had a great time." I looked up at his honey gold eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad. We should do this again."

"I'd really like that."

I bit my lip waiting. Inuyasha pushed the hair, that was falling in my face, behind my ear and smiled. He slowly leaned forward. I leaned up.

We were mere inches apart when the lights turned on inside and the front door opened. My dad stood there in his robe. We both pulled apart and I glared at my dad. Of course he would do interrupt.

"Kagome its late" was all he said.

"Right." said Inuyasha, who then surprised both me and my dad, and kissed me on the cheek. "Night Kagome."

And with that he left and I went inside. I got as far as the kitchen when my dad told me to stop. I turned around to him and sighed.

"You were suppose to be home at 12 Kagome."

"Its only 12:30 dad."

"When I say your curfew is 12 I mean 12. While you're here you need to follow my rules"

" Well I never wanted to be here in the first place."

"I know that Kagome, but I want you here."

"Why? When you guys divorced you just let mom have us." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I didn't want to move you kids from your home."

"Oh so now its ok to? My last year of school? The one year where I get to goof around with my friends? Thanks dad for thinking of me when it seems convenient to you."

"Kagome you know it wasn't like that."

"I don't know anything dad. I'm going to bed." I turned on my heals and started to make my way up the stairs once I got to them. My dad was behind me all the way.

"Well I hope you like being in your room, you'll be in there for the rest of the weekend."

I stopped at the door leading up to my attic bedroom. I turned to glare at him.

"Your grounding me?"

"Maybe next time you'll come home at 12." was all he said. He turned and went down the hall to his room.

I stomped my way up the stair into my bedroom. I changed into my pajama's and laid down on my bed in frustration. My dad wanted to start now acting like a dad. Great!

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((((()))))))))

I'm glad to hear that some people do like my story. I enjoy everyone's reviews. 

Sin- lol thank you so must. I'm glad that you like this one sin.

anime-manga lovers - lol i'm glad that your enjoying my story so much. Its only my second and i dont think i'm all that great of a you can tell Eri played a major part and now you know another person added. I hope you keep reading and keep reviewing.

Luvandia - i dont want anyone dead so here's your update. lol i hope you like this chapter.

Kagome141414 - awww, i'm glad that you love this story. keep reading and keep reviewing.

I love the whole Inu gang - and this is what happens next.

Alrighty i'm going to leave everything here for now. Review people and i'll try to update sooner. Just push that button down there and say a few words. You can say what you like or what you hate. You can tell me i suck for all i care.

review

review

review

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	5. Under Your World

_**Kagome**_

Yet another week had gone by and our trip to the middle school was getting closer. I had submitted my songs and was waiting for Miss Kisu to approve. It was killing me inside just waiting.

I had gone to the library for Sera and I just watched the time change on my laptop. Eri had emailed me yet another letter telling me how much she was sorry. I knew I should reply to her and tell her I wasn't angry with her, but my mind just wouldn't let me focus on it.

I just wanted the bell to ring so I could go to my singing class so I could find out. I had worked hard on my songs and I had hoped to make a good impression on Miss Kisu.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

I walked out of school that day with a big smile on my face. Miss Kisu approved both of my songs, so now all I had to do was choose which one I would like to perform. I was near giddy when I skipped up to my dad's car and got in.

"Good day?" he asked.

"You have no Idea." I said beaming. I wasn't even going to let my dad ruin my good mood.

"Well that's good." He said as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

We drove home in silence, even Sota in the back stayed quiet, listening to his I-pod. About a block from my house my dad broke my wonderful silence.

"It's good to know that you're in a good mood sweet heart."

"Yeah dad…it was a good day."

"You think I could make it better?"

"Doubtful."

"Bet I can." He chuckled.

"Oh? How?"

We pulled onto our street and my dad just smiled as we got closer to our house. I looked at him weird trying to see what was wrong with him. I decided that I was going to ignore it and looked back out the front window as our house cam into view…and that's when I saw it.

"No way…" I whispered.

"You like it?"

"No way!" I shouted as the car came to a stop and I hoped out and ran over to a 1964 Ford Mustang, Cherry red with Black interior. Oh baby that was my dream car.

"You like it?" he asked as Sota climbed out of the car and saw what before him.

"Whose car is that?" asked Sota.

"Your sisters." My dad replied.

"Really? Its mine? All mine?" I knew I was grinning like a mad woman.

"Yes it's yours. I wanted to make sure you could drive yourself around."

I jumped in the air and pulled open the door and sat in it. Oh it was soooo nice. This was my baby. Now this really was making my day better. I jumped back out of the car and hugged my dad tight.

"Thank you." I whispered as he hugged me back.

"You always said you wanted a car like I had when I was your age." He laughed.

It shocked me that he remembered that. I had found a picture of him when he was about 18 and he had had the same exact car. I had turned to him, at the age of 7 and said. "Daddy, I want that one."

"Thank you Daddy. Really." I said as I let go of him. The smile on his face was priceless.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

The day of the trip came and I was excited. I had found out that we were singing at my brother's school so he would get to see me perform. Sota's always loved to hear me sing and has always encouraged me to better myself; even though he is just 11.

I sat back stage as each person went out and rocked the room. The kids were really pumped up and couldn't wait for the next person to go. Some people did have groups while some were solo.

My turn was coming; I was to go on after Kikyo….sadly. She walked by me and I couldn't help but try and hide a laugh at her outfit. For some reason the girl thought that a Red mini skirt and black heals would make her look good. Personally I thought she looked like she should be standing on a corner.

I had decided that I would wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black bots, a white long sleeved top and a black female fitted vest over it.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"You wont be saying that in a moment." She said as she walked out on stage.

The room grew quiet as everyone waited for the music to start. I peaked out of the curtain and saw my little brother sitting in the front row. He noticed me and waved.

It was then that my heart stopped and a look of horror came across my face. Kikyo's music started…but MY lyrics came out of her mouth. I stared at her in disbelief, and so did my brother. I had let him hear my song at home and I knew he was as shocked as I was.

I knew I couldn't go out there and try to sing the same songs that she was going to sing….which were my songs; so I had to come up with plan B.

The first song ended and I ran to my back pack that I had brought with me and took out my i-pod, going to MY music and picking out two tracks that I had made myself. If she was going to play that way then, well, I can do better.

I went back up to the curtain and waved to Sota to come over to the side of the stage. He quickly stood and ran over.

"Why is that girl singing your song?" he asked right away.

"Because she doesn't like me."

"Well what are you gonna do Sis?"

"Remember your 10th birthday?"

"You think that would work?"

"Hey they loved it back home."

"True."

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

I walked out on stage as Sota ran over to the sound guy to give him my i-pod and ask for a mic. I took a deep breath, hoping this would be pulled off without a hitch.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked. The kids all screamed loud cheers.

I looked over to where Sota stood off the side of the stage waiting. He nodded to the sound guy for him to hit play.

(Part Of Your World *cover done by Skye Sweetnam* please listen to that one.)

(Kagome) (Sota)

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

The kids went wild as Sota came running out on stage as the next song started up.

(Under The Sea *Cover by Boo Boo Stewart… Please watch the one where he is singing and dancing to it. That's what Kagome and Sota do on stage.)

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things arround you  
What more are you looking for

Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin it's better  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin  
Full time to floatin  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves day roll

The fish on the land ain't happy  
They're sad 'cause they in a bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry  
Guess whos goin on the plate (uh-oh)

Under the sea, under the sea  
Nobody beats us  
Fry us and eat us in fricasee

We what the land folks love to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Under the sea, under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here naturally

Even the strugeon and the ray  
They get the urge and start to play

We got the spirit  
You got to hear it under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they're soundin sharp.  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(yeah)

They ray he can play  
He lings on the strings  
He trout rockin out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
And Oh. That blowfish blow

Under the sea (under the sea)  
Under the sea (under the sea)

When the sardine  
Begin the beguine it's music to me

What do they got, a lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here under the sea

Each little slug here  
Cutin a rug here under the sea

Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under the water  
Ya' we in luck here  
Down in the muck here under the sea!

Sota and I both laughed as the song ended and we hugged eachother. The kids were all going crazy and a chant started up from Sota's friends, calling his name. Soon the entire room was shouting "SOTA" like he was the coolest thing.

We walked off stage where my friends were and an angry Kikyo stood glaring at me.

"Who the hell has back up songs?" she shouted.

"Guess I do." I smirked.

"This isn't over." She growled as she turned and pushed through everyone to leave. I turned to my brother and smiled.

"Alright Sota." We both high fived.

"We totally just killed it Sis."

"I'd say." Said Sango as she came forward.

"You guys were great." Said Inuyasha as he hugged me.

"Thanks." I said as I blushed.

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

So so sorry this was never updated. i'm going to try and keep this story going.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	6. Rumor Mill

_**Kagome**_

I really felt like I fit into this school after we performed at the middle school. Everyone had told me how they had wished they had remixed a Disney song and had a little buddy to sing with. Even my teacher was proud of me for how I handled the situation. Kikyo had gotten detention for stealing my songs and was forced to clean up all props being used during rehearsals. I had even called up Eri and told her I forgave her, so things were going great for yet another week…..

1111111111111126764923749823 7498527349852378475982347590 8234765864777648234

I sat in the music room with my lap top open, guitar on my lap and my eyes closed. I strummed a few cords and smiled. My song was coming along quite nicely. After seeing Hojo I had been inspired. That was one thing about the guy. He could always do something that helped me write a song. I opened my eyes and typed a few more lyrics onto my lap top and sang them back in my head.

Everyone had gone off to lunch and I had stuck around to get some peace and quiet. Everyone here are great and everything, I mean I'm more than happy that I made such wonderful friends, but some quiet time is nice.

Inuyasha and I have been talking quite a lot, though I'm not sure where he and I are going to be going. We haven't done anything since the club, so I guess he and I are just friends. I guess when a guy finds out that your Ex is a famous guy; it's kind of hard to live up to that. At least I gained a friendship right?

My mind has been so focused on Hojo showing up again though. I may not be in love with the guy anymore, but there was once love and it's hard to forget that. The guy makes me so mad. You don't just show up after all this time because you finally made up your mind.

"Alright…let's hear how you sound." I whisper a loud.

I sit back in my chair and look up at my computer screen at my lyrics. I start to strum out the cords that I have created. I hear the door to the room open and see Inuyasha come walking in. I smile and keep strumming and nodded my head, telling him to come over. He looks at the screen and sees where I have marked off the female and male vocals and he nodes his head, indicating for me to go ahead.

(Rumor Mill - We Are The In Crowd)

Kagome

Here we go again  
It's like you're calling all the shots  
Before I shoot them  
And I hate that

Every time I turn my back  
I wonder what you'll say to make me sound  
Like someone different

Inuyasha  
It's not worth it anymore

Kagome  
We've been picking up the pieces  
Leaving all the dust behind

Both

Sick of all the pressure  
You're just wasting time

And I don't ever wanna  
know what it feels like  
to be a shadow of myself

And I don't ever wanna  
Come back down from this feeling

What makes you think that  
You know what's better for me

And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath  
Your made up version of me

Inuyasha

There you go again believing  
That the truth is what you're reading  
Talk some shit I haven't heard before

If you've got something to say

Kagome  
(Don't wanna talk about it)

Inuyasha  
If you need someone to blame

Kagome  
(Go on and cry about it)

Inuyasha  
I measure life in minutes  
But these critics think they've got me figured out

Kagome

We've been picking up the pieces  
Leaving all the dust behind

Both  
Sick of all the pressure  
You're just wasting time

And I don't ever wanna  
Know what it feels like  
To be a shadow of myself

And I don't ever wanna  
Come back down from this feeling

What makes you think that  
You know what's better for me

And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath  
Your made up version of me

Kagome

I've lost the strength to keep my  
Grip on the reality that  
Every thought from day to day  
Is fading from my memory

But I will never let this grow  
Out of my control  
And watch your step so you don't

Both  
Fall into this hole you dug alone

Kagome  
This hole you dug alone

Both  
And I don't ever wanna  
Know what it feels like  
To be a shadow of myself

And I don't ever wanna  
Come back down from this feeling

What makes you think that  
You know what's better for me

And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath  
Your made up version of me

"Have I told you that you're amazing today?" he asked me

"You are too kind" I laugh.

I set my guitar down next to me and I smile up at him. He pulls a chair up next to me and smiles back at me and look me in the eyes.

"So I know this is just out of the blue and what not, but I was wondering." He started.

"Yes?"

"Would you go to dinner with me?" he asks shyly.

"I….I'd love to." I say before I can stop myself.

"Really? Okay cool. So Friday night, 7:30?"

"It's a date."

"Okay. Great." He smiles at me.

8927542735827346723475238475 928374598236435872345103481-0238409549234687238475938475 982

Short chapter yes...but i am planning on updating very soon. enjoy this very short chapter and review please. Help a lonely fanfic writer out and tell her what you think.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	7. Woahs and plans

When Sango found out that I had a date with Inuyasha that Friday she declared that she just had to take me shopping. She automatically thought that I wouldn't have anything in my closet for the date; of course she was right. After not dating someone for a while, my wardrobe kinda had gone down a little bit. Mostly I owned jeans, t-shirts, jackets, hoodies, and a few nice tops; but nothing for a dinner date. I hadn't thought to bring a single dress from my mom's house when I packed and my mom never thought to send them when she sent me the boxes from home.

So of course I went out to the mall with her and bought lots of clothes that Sango said I just had to have. A few dresses, shoes to match, bunch of new tops that she said would be great to wear to school and would impress Inuyasha so much. As a matter a fact that's how she judged everything I picked out or tried on; would Inuyasha like it. I kept telling her it shouldn't matter but she would just smile like she knew a secret I didn't and would go back to searching for another Inuyasha approved outfit.

23719823749128734981273859767843652378465219837408921374981273546243875629378492837

"Alright class, I have announcement." Shouted Miss Kisu.

She waited for everyone to take their seats in the PAC and quiet done. She stood on the stage and smiled at all of us. She took a deep breath as if she were overly excited about the news.

"Mrs. Kaede, the principal has been talking to someone, in hopes that we can promote the school and the lot of you could show your talents. Well a miracle has happened and luck is on our sit children for we were approached by someone famous to have a little contest here. All of you will participate of course, and the winner will get to sing with this person at his next concert. So without any delay I will let our guest tell you more about it." She smiled as someone pushed aside the curtain and stepped out.

"Hello everyone." He said with a smile as my heart stopped.

All the kids in the class screamed….well except for me and my friends. We all sat in silence as we stared up at Akitoki Hojo. He smiled at us all and waited for the screams to die down before he spoke again.

"Now that is what I call a welcome. Thank you so much for having me A.K.A School For The Arts. As a singer, I of course, support the arts and this has been an idea of mine. I am going to be having a concert in 3 months in your very own town and well I wanted to do something special by having some of the people up on stage. Let you get your chance to be in front of a real crowed, let you prove yourselves and show off a bit. Now all of you will get to sing at this concert but one of you, just one lucky person will get to sing a duet with me."

The other girls in class screamed in excitement and I could tell that all my friends were getting excited about it. A chance to perform on stage, at a concert, in front of thousand, this is what they have worked so hard for. This is what they have strived for and I knew that they would never pass it up.

"Also, to get your school even better exposure, your performances will be shown live, on tv to all your friends and families. So be sure to go home and mark your calendars guys because, if you are lucky, this could make you famous." He smiled then and looked down at me from the stage. "I cant wait to work with all of you, and as for the duet, I have already sent the song to your teacher and you will all be given your own copy. Take it home, practice and I will pick one of you till sing with me."

"Why thank you Akitoki Hojo." Miss Kisu said as she walked up to him.

"Hojo, please." He smiled.

"Hojo then. I know my students will not disappoint you and I think it's safe to say that they are excited."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Kisu."

"I must ask you though, why our school?"

"Where I come from, it's a small town where everyone knows everyone. We put on this festival for the town; the high schoolers put it together. All the talented kids sing, there's lots of food and it's just a really good time. Well at this very festival I was discovered and I just want to give talented kids the chance to live their dreams like I have. With your school being the only School of the arts in the area, I thought this would be the best place to do this." He said trying for his best to sound humble. Of course I could see right through it.

"Oh my Hojo, what a lovely story and what an idea. I can safely say that you won't be disappointed by my students."

"I don't doubt it Miss Kisu. Truly I don't. Sadly I'm sorry but I must leave. I have to be at the studio in half an hour. I will return in two weeks, so work on the song. Good bye everyone." He smiled and waved; exiting the same way he had come in.

Miss Kisu looked almost star struck as he left and turned back to us once she got her composure back. She told us that because of this, our musical will be pushed back till after the concert. No one seemed to complain and the class went on as normal. I tried to act as if it didn't bother me. Inuyasha kept asking me if I were really okay with it all. Everyone kept talking about writing new songs, or using ones they had already used but were dying to show Hojo….i just couldn't wait for the Drama class and Singing Class to end.

74891237487214398571208394782973657823489127349871239847237465783246578246823748921

I ran out of the room as soon as the bell rang, signaling study hall had started. I pushed past so many kids just to get to the library, finding an empty table all the way in the back and opening up my computer. I texted Eri to get online and I waited jiggling my legs. She came online and I clicked for a video chat.

"Hey" she said once we connected.

"Don't you hey me. You are supposed to keep me updated on his movement. Guess who was in my school just now." I said quickly.

"I was going to tell you about that tonight over video chat. I only just found out myself from Ayumi." She said with sorry eyes.

"Damn it. I'm not going through this again Eri. No one knows what happened back home with him here. I cant let it get out. Its back enough that these guys know I dated him."

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I know how hard this is on you….hey um, just wondering are you coming home next week..for it yah know?

"Yes, Sota and I already have our tickets and I've already been excused from school." I say with a sigh.

"Well theres something to be happy about."

"Yeah…I just don't need everyone here finding out what happened back home Eri. He's…he's forcing me to do what I don't want to do here. It's my school…." I was almost on the verge of tears.

"Kagome, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. You are strong and you will get through this." I wipe my eyes and smile at her.

"Thanks Eri." I say

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Being slow on information." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Hey that one wasn't my fault. You are lucky our study hall times line up so I can talk to you now."

"Yeah I know."

"And hey, I'm sure no one there is going to find out about home. Not really why you and him broke up….oh uh..behind you." She says with side eyes.

I turn around to see Inuyasha standing behind me with Sango and Miroku. All three looked concerned for me as I turned back around to Eri.

"Hey I'll talk to you later alright." I say to her.

"Yeah, I have an Ayumi to strangle…p.s. was her idea."

"What?!" I shout.

"Yeah, later." She hangs up the call.

Closing my computer I turn to face my friends. Each one had pulled up a chair to my table. I sigh and try to put a smile on.

"So uh…how much of that conversation did you guys hear?" I ask shyly.

"We kinda came in about you and Sota having tickets to go home next week." Says Sango.

"Oh uh yeah that." I say with a laugh.

"Your leaving?" asked Inuyasha, sounding kind of sad.

"Just for Friday and Monday. Um that festival that Hojo talked of is next week."

"Must be some festival." Says Miroku with a chuckle.

"Oh it is. Music, food, fireworks. The whole town puts it together."

"What, is it a whole weekend thing?" asks Inuyasha.

"Yeah starts Friday and ends Sunday. I perform Saturday." I say with a smile.

"I'd love to see that. " says Inuyasha.

"Yeah me too. Where was the invite?" says Sango with a pouty lip.

"I highly doubt all you guys want to go to a small town for a silly festival." I say with a laugh.

"You'd be surprised." Inuyasha says as he winks at me.

"You guys are serious?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah why not? Bet my parents would let me go." Says Inuyasha as he sits back in his chair. He rests his hands behind his head and smiles.

Sango and Miroku both nod their heads, saying that their parents would let them go for a weekend. Koga and Ayame showed up after a few minutes and both said they would love to go too. And that is when all of them started poking fun at me and teasing till I gave in.

"Okay fine you all are invited to my town for the festival _**IF**_ your parents okay it." I say with a laugh. What did i just get myself into?

49812734987120384710928375983645982734723947529384750928374598273498572394875923475

Welp here i am trying to update this story. Hope you like the chapter and Review. This story is taking a differnt take on what i thought it would be. Cant wait till see what i have instore for everyone and maybe i'll answer some of the Demon blood things soon. REVIEW for next chapter.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	8. Begin again

I stood in front of my mirror putting on the final touches. My hair was curled to perfection, my makeup complemented the dress I decided to wear and my bracelets gave me something to play with if I got nervous at dinner. Now all I had to do was wait for Inuyasha to get here so we could go to dinner. I wondered where he would take me, wondered why he was so interested in me, wondered why I had agreed to the date in the first place.

I mean, come on. Let's look at dating here. You meet a stranger or it's a friend you've known, you decide that instead of hanging out you call it a date. You make it more personal, things are expected out of you and if the date went well, you see it going somewhere and if it went horribly you just move on or things get awkward with your friend. You now feel you need to dress better for this person, because your normal clothes just aren't going to cut it on a date.

When I dated Hojo I always felt like had to look a certain way, should we ever be spotted in public. I always had to make sure I made him look good. Thankfully in our small town we were able to avoid cameras and all the media ever heard was that Hojo had a mystery girl back home. We always claimed to be good friends at his interviews because we didn't want the media attention…or he didn't

`I shook my head to try and clear it. I didn't need to be thinking about Hojo when I was going on a date with Inuyasha.

Just when I decided that I was okay with my appearance I heard the doorbell ring and my father answer it.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's here." He shouted up the stairs.

I came downstairs to see Inuyasha standing there in jeans, a nice pressed shirt and a dress jacket. He turned away from talking to my dad once I came into view and smiled. I had worn the green dress in hopes of impressing him and by the looks of it, I had.

"I was just telling Inuyasha to make sure he gets you back on time this time." My Dad says as I take the last step.

"I can promise I will have her back before 11 sir." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Well good. You two have fun. Sota has promised to teach me how to use his Xbox." He said as he walked away. We could hear Sota turning on the Xbox in the living room and my dad asking him exactly how it worked.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked,

"Yeah."

He held out his arm and I took it, leading me outside to his cherry red mustang. Once he got in he started it and started driving in silence. I think we were both nervous, this being a real, just the two of us date. We arrived at Shikon Café after a few awkward failed conversations. It was a really nice place i have to say. Flowers were growing in the planters, lights flowed around the banisters and around the planters.

Once we got inside the café it was so much easier. He pulled out my chair and helped me in and I couldn't help but blush. I hadn't had a guy do these things for in…. I couldn't remember when. He sat down on the other side of the table and smile brightly.

"They have great food here." He said as he opened his menu.

I smiled as I look at the menu trying to figure out what I could want. Everything sounded so good and I really was hungry. I looked up at Inuyasha and watched as he smiled quickly.

"Hey, you want mozzarella sticks?" he asked with excitement.

"On our first date?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Love some." I said. I also enjoyed a bowl of pasta while Inuyasha ordered a steak.

Once our food was consumed and desert was in front of us before long. We started chit chatting and telling stories. Some how the subject about the festival came up and I was forced to answer questions.

"I almost forgot to tell you, my parents said yes about going with you." Inuyasha said

"They..they did?"

"Yeah, cant wait. So small town girl, is there anything I should know about this place?" he asked after taking another bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"Well, it's a town of 1500 people, we host a festival once a year."

" Nice fun fact and I kinda already know about the festival. No what I mean is, how did the festival get started. I mean it seems like a big thing if its over a whole weekend."

"We had a fire in the elementary school gym and we needed funding for it. The high school decided that they would put on a talent show to raise money. Everyone showed up and It was a lot of fun. I was 9 and I sang Sugar Rush by Dream Street with Eri." I said with a smile.

"Oh wow." He laughed. "Dream Street huh? "

"Yes Dream Street. They were every 9 year olds crush." I defended.

"Whatever you say." He laughed again.

"Anyway, that one day concert went into the next day and into the next. People from the next town over started showing up, they brought some snacks to sell and they donated all the proceeds to the gym. By the end we saved enough money to fix it. The next year the old church needed a new roof and so on and so on. Its just a festival for charity. This year we are planning to build a new park."

"That's kinda cool. Now are locals only a loud to play?"

"You would have to talk to Bankotsu about that one."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow."

"He's in charge of the acts this year. He's senior class president so he decides."

"So you wouldn't put in a good word for us?" he teased.

"Nope you would have to talk to him all on your own. I gotta warn you, he's the one that taught me to play the guitar so he knows what hes talking about when it comes to music."

" He taught you to play guitar?"

"Mmm, yeah. We're neighbors back home. His mom paid for guitar lessons for him. He would come home and teach me what he learned."

"He sounds like a great friend." I noticed a light change in his tone. I couldn't tell but he sounded almost…jealous.

983475982374957239475932475923745987234985723948579234759023749057983479523874905

"I had a really great time Inuyasha."

"I'm really glad Kagome, id love to do this again." He said quickly.

"Moving fast there huh?" I teased.

"Gotta make sure I ensure another date before someone else at school thinks you are as beautiful as I think you are." I knew I blushed bright red.

"I..i hardly think anyone around here is all that interested in me." I stammer.

"I am." He stated.

"Thank you Inuyasha," I say and lean over to kiss him on the cheek. I opened my door quickly and tried to hurry inside before I made a fool of myself.

I never made it to the door. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. Being just mere inches from him I could see how gold his eyes were in the porch light. His hand came up to cup my cheek as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes as our lips met and that's when I felt it. It seemed like a spark had ignited and slowly started to grow.

And all it took was that one kiss to make me realize that not every guy was the same. Not everyone was like Hojo. He wasn't saying these things just to say them. He really meant them. I felt all my fears slowly start to fade and I felt like maybe…just maybe my heart would let me begin again.

He was the one to end the kiss seeming to be breathless. He smiled at me and quickly kissed me again, almost as if he felt he had to. Happily I kissed him back.

The porch light flicked twice, telling us that my dad was watching us. Inuyasha sighed knowing that the moment was gone and that I needed to go inside.

"Text you when I get home?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

He gave me one last peck on the lips before heading back to his car. I walked through the door exactly at 10:59.

48798739457029384759038247590237490583274593745932745987349570239475923475932749052370952735739475093475

Welp hope you enjoyed it and review! Review Review. Please please please. I promise to update soon. Also planning to update my other story and create some more. Review and keep me animated about writing. Keep making me want to finish these stories.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


End file.
